Finally Together?
by trixiefan83
Summary: Everyone always said they were meant to be together. Now that Trixie is old enough to date, Jim makes his intentions known, but will Trixie and Jim last or will their tempers get the best of them? Who does Honey and Di end up with? Will Regan find his true love as well? And don't forget about Dan, Mart, and Brian.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the support of my first story. If you haven't read it, it's "Always There." Welcome to my new story. It has all of the Bob Whites, plus a person we haven't seen much of since the original series. I hope you enjoy. I own none of these characters, with the exception of a love interest for Regan, whose name I don't know yet._

Chapter 1

_Introductions_

"Shake. I'm James Winthrop Frayne II, but everyone calls me Jim." "I'm Trixie Belden and I live over there at Crabapple Farm with my parents and 3 brothers." "I'm Honey Wheeler and we just moved into that house on the hill." "What a cute boy," Trixie was thinking. "I hope Mr. Frayne gets better, so Jim can stay here. Gleeps, I wish I was old enough to date."

_Months Later_

Trixie opened the box. Nestled in it was a silver bracelet. She picked it up and as she did, she saw Jim's name on it. "Oh Jim," she said, "put it on for me." "You know what it means, don't you Trixie?" "What," she asked shyly. "It means you're my special girl." "Oh Jim," she murmured again. She couldn't help but wonder what it meant. She was still a month away from her 14th birthday and even then she was still too young to date by 2 years. "Does this mean he likes me," she wondered. At the same time, in the seat next to her, Jim was wondering what she was thinking. "Does she like it? Of course she does you dummy! She let you put the bracelet on. Doesn't mean a thing." His mind was in a fight with itself. He desperately wanted Trixie to like it. He also hoped it conveyed the message that she was indeed special to him. Jim knew she was too young to date and he didn't mind waiting. He'd been attracted to her since he had first seen her and Honey standing over him last summer. "She's not even 14 yet dude," he had to keep reminding himself. "And even once she does turn 14, she's not allowed to date until she is 16." They were both so lost in their thoughts that neither one said anything for a couple minutes. Trixie was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a large warm hand take hers and hold it tightly. Her eyes flew open and raised up to meet Jim's emerald eyes. She didn't say anything, just smiled and wrapped her fingers around his. Last thing she remembered as the plane was taking off, was falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe with him. Her and Jim against the world.

_3 years later_

It was the day of Trixie's Sweet Sixteen; at least, it was her 16th birthday and it was supposed to be sweet, but there was absolutely _NOTHING_ sweet about today. First off, she had to go to school, and she hated school, but that was normal stuff. Second, Jim had said nothing to her about it being her birthday, even when Honey and the rest of the Bob Whites wished her a Happy Birthday. Third, after riding with Honey and Di, she had twisted her ankle. It was true the swelling and pain had already gone down, but these sorts of things weren't supposed to happen, were they? It was supposed to be a magical sort of day. Now, it was suppertime and she had been stuck with watching Bobby. Life wasn't fair! Trixie was so busy feeling sorry for herself she neither saw or heard the other cars pulling into Crabapple Farm or saw Mart mysteriously motion for Bobby to sneak away. When she finally did look up, Bobby Belden was nowhere to be seen. "Bobby," Trixie yelled, "where are you?" No answer. "That's it," she thought, "I can't take this anymore!" Trixie stormed into the house and noticed the lights out. She went into the living room where she was blinded by the lights being thrown on and stunned to hear everyone yell, "HAPPY SWEET 16 TRIXIE!"

For about five seconds Trixie didn't move or say anything. There was Honey, Di, Dan, Mart, Brian, and of course her parents and….Bobby! Little rascal was in on it too. He'd gotten better at keeping see-cruds as he called them. Look around, she still didn't see Jim. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, there was Jim, holding a single blue orchid, grinning that lopsided grin of his. "We must have really surprised the squaw for her to be rendered verbally silent," stated Mart. He still loved to use big words to try and confuse Trixie. That was enough to snap Trixie out of her daze. "Oh Moms, Dad, everyone, even Mart," she said, grinning at him, "thanks a bunch!" "What about me Shamus," Jim asked from behind her still. "Well," she stammered, having seen a look in Jim's eyes never quite seen before, "I did say everyone, you know?" With that, the ice was broken, and everyone laughed.

Supper was a noisy affair, with everyone trying to talk at once. Moms had made Trixie's favorite: fried chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and fresh homemade bread. "Gleeps Mom, you make the best bread ever," Mart said, or at least that's what everyone assumed he said, since his mouth was stuffed with the aforementioned bread. For Trixie's birthday cake, Moms had made her famous double layered double chocolate cake. And on her cake, were 16 candles. As everyone sang to her, Trixie looked around the table with tears in her eyes. They fell on Jim, who was singing along with everyone else, but all of a sudden she noticed a strange intense look in his emerald green eyes. She looked again and the intensity was gone, but before she could think about it anymore, it was time to blow out the candles. "Make a wish Trixie," several of the Bob Whites called out. She closed her eyes, made her wish, and blew out all of her candles with one breath. "What did you wish for," everyone was clamoring to know, Bobby the loudest. "I can't tell," she replied, "or it won't come true." She looked at Jim and there it was again, that strange intense look. "I'll figure it out later," she thought, "tomorrow.

After everyone was finished eating, and all were stuffed, they made their approval of the meal and cake, and got everything cleaned up. After they were done, they moved into the living room, where everyone sat in pairs on the furniture or the floor. It was time for gifts! From Honey, Trixie received a detective sleuthing kit and book. After college, Trixie and Honey were going to open a detective agency together. Trixie loved it. "Thank you Honey," she squealed excitedly. From Brian, there was a music box that she had been eyeing in White Plains. Mart, who was next, got her a dictionary. "Was he kidding," she thought. "Look in it," he said, knowing exactly what he was seeing. Inside the dictionary were two tickets to the circus. Trixie screamed, "thank you Mart!" Diana, the raven haired beauty, got Trixie a set of decorative combs to put in her hair. They matched her blonde hair, which she'd allowed to grow out, perfectly. From Dan, she got handcuffs. "So you can catch the bad guys," he said with a wink. From her parents, Trixie got some clothes, a new bike, and a new suitcase. When Trixie looked up with a question on her face, they replied, "well, since you go on so many trips, we thought you'd want a new overnight bag. That one you have upstairs isn't going to last. And who knows,"  
and a new suitcase. When Trixie looked up with a question on her face, they replied, "well, since you go on so many trips, we thought you'd want a new overnight bag. That one you have upstairs isn't going to last forever, and who knows," they teased her, "you might be able to use it to knock out some of those bad guys you catch and handcuff." Everyone laughed at that. They all knew Trixie never looked for a mystery, they all found her. Trixie loved Bobby's gift. He had drawn pictures of Trixie and Honey capturing bad guys, of course having inserted himself in there as saving the day. "Thank you Bobby. I love them."

Jim came up last with his gift. He was a bit nervous about whether or not Trixie would love her gift. He had gotten a charm for the ID bracelet he had given Trixie 3 years ago. Unbeknownst to her, and with the help of Mrs. Belden, he had taken the bracelet and had repair work on it to make it stronger and put the charm on it. Also, he was planning on asking her out on a real date, but that was to be in private later. He had already received permission from Trixie's parents and the ground rules had been laid out. "Um, Trixie," he said. Hearing something in his voice, Trixie turned to see Jim holding a little box. Giving it to her, he watched her open it. "Oh Jim, you put a charm on my bracelet and fixed it. But how….?" "Well, I had a little help from your mom," he replied. "Look at the charm." On her bracelet, there was now a little magnifying glass charm. "Jeepers, I love it," she said slowly. Trixie was so touched. Whirling back around, she hugged Jim before she could think. "Thank you so much!" Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and stepped back blushing. Everyone laughed. After that they played games for another hour or so before the party broke up and they all headed for their respected homes, of course for the Belden's, that meant where they were. Hugging Honey, Di, and Dan, she thanked them again for their gifts.

Jim was the last to leave. "Sit with me Trix," he said, patting the porch swing. "Today was perfect," sighed Trixie, "although I didn't think so at first." Sitting down, Jim casually put his arm on the back of the swing. However, he was feeling anything but casual. He was so nervous, his heart was pounding. Trixie tentatively leaned into his shoulder, feeling the muscle and warmth underneath her cheek. "Trixie, I have something I want to ask you," Jim began. "As we both know, you weren't allowed to date until you turned 16. Now that you have, well, I was wondering if, well, you know…" "Spit it out Jim." Patience still wasn't a virtue with Trixie. Jim took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Would you go to dinner and a movie with me this weekend Shamus?" "You mean, like on a date," Trixie asked hesitantly. "Well….yes," Jim replied, "I've already cleared it with your parents, as long as we're back by 10pm. So, how about it? Will you go with me on a date? Will you be my special girlfriend?" "Yes, yes, yes," Trixie whispered, still in awe that Jim Frayne wanted to go on a date with her, that he still was interested in her, Trixie Belden."

So lost in thought was she, she didn't notice Jim lower his head. She quickly snapped out of it when she felt his lips on hers. So soft, so sweet, so gentle. All too soon it ended and Jim stood up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow night Trixie. I'll pick you up at 6:30." "Okay," she replied, fingers still on her lips. Jim smiled to see her in such a daze; of course he was feeling that way himself. She stood up and gave him a hug. Before he left, he leaned down and gave her another kiss. This time she was prepared, or so she thought. Her mind melted even more. "Goodnight Trixie. Happy Sweet Sixteen." "Goodnight Jim. Thank you for the orchid and the charm for my bracelet." With that, Jim turned and walked back to the Manor and Trixie went inside to get ready for bed. That night, both Trixie and Jim had trouble sleeping, too excited by the day's events and those of the next day. Eventually they did fall asleep, both thinking, "This was the best sweet sixteen ever!"


	2. Thoughts and Concerns

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long everyone. It's been a busy week. I'm going to try and do better. I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 2

_3 Years later_

"Trixie, wake up or you'll be late to class," Honey said urgently. "Mmmf," was all she heard in reply. Honey shrugged; this wasn't the first time. About 10 minutes later, she heard a thump. "Honey," Trixie shrieked, "why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late." "I did, 10 minutes ago," Honey replied. "Gleeps, sorry Honey." It had been 3 years since Trixie's Sweet 16. She still couldn't believe that it had been that long since her and Jim had gotten together. And now, she was finishing out her freshman year of college at the same university as the rest of the Bob Whites. Her, Di, and Honey shared an apartment, courtesy of Matthew Wheeler, while Jim, Brian, Mart, and Dan shared an even bigger apartment, also courtesy of Matthew Wheeler. Jim was finishing up his junior year as was Brian. Dan and Mart were finishing up their sophomore year. Due to Jim's hard work during high school and college, he was going to finish school in 4 years instead of the original 6 years. After college, he was going to start the boys school that he had always dreamed about, with Brian as the doctor, and Mart as the farmer. Dan was going to be taking care of the security and safety measures. "Trixie!" Honey's voice snapped her out of her daydreams. "Sorry Honey, again," Trixie said ruefully. Both girls rushed out the door. It was their last week of finals before they got to head back to Sleepyside for the summer.

_Meanwhile….._

Jim was in the middle of a dream where he and Trixie were riding off into the sunset on Jupiter and Susie. He grinned sheepishly when he woke up to Dan and Mart hooting and dancing around the room with each other. "Oh Trixie, I love you." "Oh Jim, I love you too." Both were using falsetto voices and prancing. "Hey Mart," Jim called above the noise, "revenge is saccharine sweet. Remember, you and Di?" Mart stopped short and paled. "You wouldn't," he growled. "I would," Jim grinned. Dan started laughing. "Can't do that to me Jimbo. I don't have a girl." Jim just looked at him. "You will, one day, you will and when you do, I'll be here to get sweet revenge. Dan just laughed and walked out of the room. Jim sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out the ring. He was planning on proposing to Trixie once they were back in Sleepyside. He knew they couldn't be married right away. He was hoping for a long engagement, well at least until he could graduate. Jim was planning on talking to Peter Belden.

_Crabapple Farm_

The said Peter Belden was at that moment sitting in the kitchen holding the unopened newspaper in his hands and thinking about his children. "They grow up so fast. It was just yesterday that Trixie was begging for a horse. Then the Wheelers moved in, they adopted Jim, after that everything went so fast." Her 16th birthday, Jim and Trixie had started going steady. Peter knew it was only a matter of time before Jim proposed to Trixie. He could see it coming and he knew that Trixie would say yes. He could only hope that they would wait a while. He knew how difficult it was to be married and in college. He didn't want the same for Trixie and Jim. Or Brian and Honey or Mart and Di for that matter. They were all looking like serious relationships with marriage in the future. Of course, Trixie was the only one he was certain of. Neither Brian or Mart had said anything to him about proposing to Honey or Di. It was only a matter of time before Jim came and talked to him about proposing. He could see it at spring break. Now, with Jim about to become a senior and Trixie a sophomore, he could see his little girl moving farther and farther away from him. "Where was that little girl who so often got into danger solving mysteries, often dragging Honey along with her?" Now, Trixie was in school to become a law enforcement officer, as was Dan Mangan, and Honey was studying to become a lawyer. They still loved catching bad guys but each had found their own way, a safer way to do it. Actually, Peter wasn't sure that becoming a cop was any safer than solving the mysteries they did as 13 year olds. Shaking his head and sighing, he put his now cold cup of coffee in the sink and got ready to head to the bank. "Wonder how Matt and Madeline are handling this," he thought.

_The Manor_

At that moment, Matt and Madeline Wheeler were having that same conversation. Peter Belden would have been surprised to know they were agreeing with him. They loved Trixie like a daughter but Matt didn't make his millions by being a fool. He knew college would be tough as well if they married before Jim graduated. It would be tough enough with Trixie still in college. Jim had already talked to his parents. Well, they were actually his adoptive parents, but he looked so much like Matthew Wheeler that everyone believed they were actual father and son. They both had the same temper to boot. They knew Jim was planning on giving Trixie the ring that had been discovered in the attic during the summer of the UNICEF antique show fundraiser they'd had 6 years ago. They also knew he was planning on asking Peter and Helen Belden for their permission first. This day had been a long time in coming. Ever since Trixie and Honey had found Jim, there had been a special bond between the two. And once she turned sixteen, they had been practically inseparable. There had been no one else for either one. Same as it had been for Honey and Brian Belden. The moment their sweet daughter had met the serious brown hair oldest Belden boy, her heart had been lost. That's all they had heard that summer was, "Brian this," or "Brian that." Once Honey had turned 16, they had started dating. While they hadn't heard anything from Brian to let them think he was about to propose, they knew it was still pretty serious. They were both thinking, "they both grow up so fast." Matt Wheeler finished his breakfast, kissed his still beautiful wife of 22 years and headed out on his business trip. He was only to be gone about a week, but he figured he'd be coming back to the announcement of an engagement between his son and that pretty blonde hair blue-eyed girl that had held his heart for 6 years. Madeline Wheeler watched him leave. Matt was still a very handsome and strong man. He still made her heart beat faster even after all these years. She only hoped that Trixie and Jim, and possibly Honey and Brian could have what they had, but time would tell. They'd all know in a matter of weeks if there was a future for Miss Trixie Belden and Mr. James Winthrop Frayne II.


	3. The Birthday

_A/N: So sorry guys about the delay; I've been busy and then allergies kept me down. I'm back and I'll do better. Here you go._

Chapter 3

_3 Weeks Later: Crabapple Farm_

"Happy birthday dear Trixie, happy birthday to you!" It was Trixie's 19th birthday and everyone had returned home for the summer from college to celebrate it with her. "I can't believe my girl is now in the last years of her teens," her mother said. "Aww moms," Trixie blushed. She blew out the candles and made her wish. "Whatcha wish for Trixie," asked her 12 year old brother Bobby. They did this every year. He asked and she always replied with, "can't tell you or it won't come true." It was a game for them. Secretly, Trixie was wishing that Jim was going to propose, but at the same time she was scared he was going to. It was a big step she knew. In the 3 years since they started dating, Trixie had calmed down a little and matured a whole lot. She still had a quick temper as did Jim and it had gotten them into a lot of fights. However, and she blushed at this next thought, it was always fun to make up with him. They hadn't gone past making out but it was so fun. "Oooh look, she's blushing," jeered Mart, "must be thinking about Jim." Trixie stuck out her tongue. "Revenge is sweet, dearest brother," she said looking over at Diana Lynch. Mart blushed himself. Everyone knew they'd been sweet on each other for years. And just last year, Brian had given Honey a promise ring for the future. As for Dan, he had been mysterious about the girl he'd been seeing; had just said that everyone would meet her later on in the summer. "Okay everyone, settle down and let's finish the cake and ice cream before it melts." The words had its desired effect. Mart forgot immediately about teasing Trixie. "Happy Birthday Trixie," whispered Jim as he sat down next to her. Trixie blushed again; she couldn't help it where Jim was concerned.

Finally, cake was finished and everyone headed into the living room to open gifts. Moms and Dad were first, followed by her 3 brothers, all of who were fighting to go first. Dan gave Trixie his gift, with a whisper and a wink. She blushed yet again. "Darn this fair skin," she thought. No one ever did find out what he said to get that reaction. Di gave her gift next and then came Honey. Then there was only Jim's gift left. He stood there kind of awkwardly. He had already talked to the Beldens, brothers included, and received their blessing to propose to Trixie. Of course, Brian and Mart put in a few reminds of threats of what would happen if he hurt their sister. Bobby, not to be left behind, gave his thoughts of what would happen as well. He was going into middle school in the fall and was already considering joining the football team. Bobby had been working out, so he was happy to show off the muscles he had in order to impress upon Jim how serious he was. "If I could have everyone's attention please," he said, clearing his throat, "I have something I'd like to say and ask." Everyone looked at him expectantly, including Trixie, whose heart had started racing.

"Trixie, when we first met, I didn't have a future. Meeting you and Honey changed that. You gave me a family, a home, safety, and a way to hold onto my dream. I'll always be grateful for that. Since then, Trixie, you've gotten us all into mysteries, enabled us to find each other, I mean the Bob Whites, and that led us to help all these people around the country, things I'd never even thought possible. You've grown up into a beautiful woman, who doesn't even realize it, and to me that makes you even more wonderful. You have a kind heart, a smart mind, no matter what anyone says." With that, he shot a grin over at Mart, who grinned back to let him know, no hard feelings. "Anyways, you are brave and courageous, loyal, and always there for those who needed you. You have a temper, but that's one of many things that make you, you. I would love to spend the rest of my life learning new things about you and being with you every day. We will fight, but I will always stand beside you and I will never ever hurt you." He took a deep breath and Trixie started trembling. She knew what was coming next. She had seen him fiddling with something in his pocket. He took his hand out to reveal a little box. She gasped. Helen and Peter had tears in their eyes, but were smiling. Dan, Brian, Mart, and Bobby were all grinning like hyenas, and Honey and Di were holding their breaths.

His emerald eyes darkened with intensity. Kneeling down before Trixie, he took her by the hand, opened the box, and asked, "Trixie Belden, I love you. It's always been you. Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" Trixie had the biggest smile on her face and with tears in her eyes, shouted, "Yes James Winthrop Frayne, yes!" "Really," he asked, with a smile. "Really," replied. She threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and swung her around. Everyone started clapping. Honey and Di were screaming and crying as he leaned his head in and gave her a kiss, one that signified the start of a new relationship and that neither would ever forget.

Putting her down, he slid the ring on her finger. When she looked, it was the same ring they had found in the attic at the Wheeler's house when they were looking for things for the UNICEF auction. "Oh Jim," she whispered, "it's so beautiful." Hearing throats cleared, she looked up and around. "Oh," she blushed. She had forgotten about everyone there. With that, everyone crowded around her and Jim, congratulating them. She hugged her mother who had tears in her eyes. She was spun around by both Dan, Brian, and Mart, and hugged by Bobby. Honey and Di were hugging her and started jumping up and down at the thought of Jim and Trixie finally getting engaged. They had all known it would happen almost from the beginning. Trixie's dad had been fairly silent since the proposal and Trixie went to him. "Dad," she asked, "are you okay?" "Yes honey," he replied, "I've known this day would come, but I'm still not prepared. He's a good man Trixie, and he loves you. He'll take care of you. I just can't believe my little girl is engaged to be married. It seems like just yesterday you were begging me to let you go find Jim." Trixie's eyes filled with tears. "Oh daddy, I'll always be your little girl. And you know we're going to wait until Jim at least graduates college before getting married. That's still a whole year I'll be living here with you and moms." Peter sighed, "I know honey, I do, and I wish you the very best of happiness. Just remember to pick your battles, learn to compromise, and never go to bed angry with each other. And always remember to say you're sorry when you are wrong." "I promise daddy," she whispered. With that he hugged her tight and then pushed her back to Jim. "I know you'll take care of her Jim." "Yes sir," he replied with smile. Jim held out his hand, but Peter Belden pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug. "Welcome to the family Jim."

An hour or so later the party broke up. Jim and Trixie sat out on the porch just content to be with each other. They were busy discussing their future and making plans. Both knew they'd had to wait at least a year to get married. Neither one wanted to be married with both of them in college. Like their parents, they knew it would be hard enough with just Trixie in college. "I love you Trixie Belden." Trixie sighed happily. "And I love you Jim Frayne." She leaned into his kiss and melted. A few seconds later, they both pulled apart, breathing rather heavily. No one had ever had this effect on him but Trixie. Jim grinned; actually he had never kissed anyone but Miss Trixie Belden. He had never had the desire. This was the happiest he'd ever been. Like the others, he had somehow known that he would marry Trixie Belden from the first day he saw her at the old Mansion staring him and his gun down. He pulled Trixie back into his arms and they just rocked their on the porch swing. And that's where her parents found them an hour later, fast asleep in each other's arms, both smiling.


	4. Wedding Dresses and Studying

_**A/N: I know I promised to do better. I realize it's been 4 months. Writer's block. Sorry to all of you. I don't own Trixie Belden because if I did, I'd let her age and get together with Jim, but I don't. Here you go. Thanks for the patience.**_

Chapter 4

"Gleeps, do we really have to go into another Bridal Store today," moaned Trixie, "my feet are killing me." Her best friend, Honey Wheeler soon-to-be Belden looked at her sympathetically. She knew Trixie hated shopping. Diana Lynch Belden just looked at her and gave Trixie a small shove into the store. "Yes, we do. Come on Trixie, it's your wedding day. The most important day of your life so far; well, besides finally saying yes to dating Jim," she added impishly. Trixie blushed, but she couldn't help it. She still couldn't believe that the handsome, smart, and compassionate Jim Frayne would ever want to spend his life with her. It was still a dream come true. The proposal had been 6 months ago and she had been putting off wedding shopping. Regardless of how much maturing she had done over the years, she still hated shopping. Honey and Di had caught her fair and square this time though. "Fine," she grumbled half-heartedly, "but this is the last one today, got it?" "Got it," both girls chorused. Still muttering under her breath, she walked into the store with her two best friends following her.

Trixie was just wondering around, pretending to look at dresses, more to humor Honey and Di than anything, when all of a sudden, a dress caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to get a closer look at it. The dress was a strapless one, no decorations. It was straight until it got to about the waist and then looked as if it became waves of white. It was gorgeous. Trixie wanted to make sure there was one in her size and she couldn't contain a squeak when she saw there was. "Honey, Di, come here she called out," forgetting in her excitement to keep her voice down. Luckily her friends heard her the first time and came right away. "Oh Trixie," they sighed, "it's perfect for you. Simple, yet elegant. You ready to try it on?" The words weren't even out of their mouths, before Trixie headed to the changing rooms. It only took a few minutes before she came back out. The dress brought out the glow of her skin and made her look almost like an angel. Di and Honey were speechless. She looked nothing like the Trixie Belden they had grown up with. "Um, guys," Trixie said, snapping her fingers in their faces. "Do you like or not?" Realizing they had been in a daze, they snapped out of it, gushing with praise about how beautiful the dress was and how Jim would have a heart attack once he saw her in it. "Let's go find shoes and jewelry," suggested Honey. She was shocked when Trixie agreed wholeheartedly.

Hours later the girls finally made it back to Sleepyside. In addition to the dress, they had gotten a cornflower blue sash to tie around Trixie's waist, a little top jacket just in case the weather was a little chilly, since it would be May when they got married, a veil with a small cute tiara attached, white short-heeled shoes with straps, and jewelry, earrings and necklace to match the tiara. All in all it had been a successful day. To say that they were glad Trixie had everything shopped for was an understatement. For now, the dress was being hidden at Di and Mart's house, since Jim was hardly ever over there. He was usually at the Manor or Crabapple Farm. Right now it was Thanksgiving Break. Trixie's break was a little longer than Jim's, so after he went back to school, Trixie and the girls went shopping. Being right after Thanksgiving, well, things were crowded since everyone was trying to start their Christmas shopping.

As the girls were arriving back at Trixie's, Jim was just getting out of class and heading back to the apartment that belonged to the Wheeler's. He had tried dorm living and liked it, but since it was his senior year, he needed to focus on his studies. At this particular moment though, he was having trouble concentrating on his schoolwork. He knew Trixie was going shopping for her dress today and he could well picture her frustration (accurately I might add) at doing something she hated. What was distracting him though was the fact that she was shopping for a dress in which to commit herself to him for the rest of their lives. He knew that if something ever happened to her, he'd be like his Great-Uncle James and probably become a lonely recluse. Winthrop men loved for life. Like Trixie, Jim couldn't believe that the beautiful blue-eyed blonde had agreed to marry him. He just couldn't see it done. He knew Trixie loved him with a fierce passion, but he just couldn't figure out why. "Guess I'll just have to wait until we're married, and we'll have the rest of our lives to discover it together," he thought. He grinned and wondered what her dress looked like. Something simple, that much he knew, but Trixie had never been one for wearing dresses much. He sighed and forced himself to get back to his work. "I can't very well start my Boy's School if I don't graduate." About that time, the phone rang.

Trixie sat at home waiting for Jim to answer the phone. She knew he'd be there studying, but she wanted to call and talk to him for a short while. They actually went to the same school, but because of her classes she was taking, she didn't start for 2 days after him. Unlike Jim, Trixie still lived in the dorm. Once they got married, she and Jim would move into married housing until she graduated. "Jim Frayne speaking," she heard his familiar deep voice say. Her throat clogged for a moment at how blessed she was to be marrying him. "Hello?" Trixie realized she hadn't answered yet. "Hey Jim," she managed to get out. "Trixie," he replied, "I was just thinking about my favorite Schoolgirl Shamus." Trixie blushed and giggled a little. He always had that effect on her. "I know you're studying but I wanted to let you know, I found my dress and I really think you'll like it." Knowing full well she wouldn't tell him one detail, he teased her anyway. "What's it look like Trix?" "Jim Frayne," she scolded teasingly, "you know better than to ask. You'll get to see it in 6 months and not a second before that." He laughed and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. Gosh how she missed him. Yes, it had only been a couple days but she could hardly stand to be apart from him anymore. "Jim," she said hesitantly. "Yeah Trix," he replied. "Have I told you how much I love you, miss you, and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you?" "Not in the past 24 hours," he replied with a smile. "Well I do, I do, and I can't." Hearing that made Jim's heart beat faster. He couldn't wait until he could hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He missed their snuggling. "I do," he said, "I like the sound of that. Can't wait to hear that officially." Trixie sighed. "I know, but it's only 6 months from now." "You sure you don't want to elope right now," he asked, half joking, half serious. "Oh Jim, I'd love to marry you right now," Trixie replied, and his heart jumped into overdrive, "but…..we can't. We promised our folks. I'd give just about anything to be Mrs. James Winthrop Frayne right now, so I'd never have to leave you." She didn't sound very convincing. Jim knew she truly didn't want to wait and she would elope in a heartbeat. He also knew that she truly wanted to marry him, although as mentioned before, he didn't know why. Didn't know how he could be truly worthy Trixie Belden. Unbeknownst to him, Trixie was wondering the same thing about him. After a few more minutes, they both said their "I love you's" and "goodnights" to one another and hung up, both realizing after the fact, that the elopement question had not been settled at all.

_**Will they elope? Or will Trixie's family and friends get to see her in that beautiful wedding gown, walking down the isle? Where's the honeymoon going to be? For the gown, I actually went off of my own wedding dress. It was rather hard to find the right words to describe the dress. I am actually only going to do one more chapter to cover the wedding and departure for the honeymoon. Maybe 2 more so I can get the Bridal Shower and Bachelor Party in. We'll see. **_


End file.
